Motion simulation of one type or another has been known for some time. Typically, the goal of motion simulation is to place an individual in an environment where the sensation of actual experiences is artificially recreated. The most prominent use of motion simulation is in the area of flight simulators by which pilots learn the complex procedures necessary for the flying of modern aircraft, without leaving the ground or putting themselves, their instructors or their aircraft at risk. When the pilot is in the cockpit or flight deck of the simulator he flies an exact replica of the controls and instruments of a real aircraft and the precise details of the terrain over which he is flying are displayed ahead of him.
Other areas where motion simulation systems are employed are entertainment and education. In particular, motion simulators are used at high traffic locations such as exhibitions, world's fairs, trade conventions, theme parks and science museums in order to place participants in a situation where they will experience some degree of movement as they watch a point-of-view film shown on a large screen or series of screens. Typically, the participant is seated in an auditorium setting. The motions experienced by the participants are synchronized with the actions taking place in the motion picture.
In some prior art motion simulation systems, a vacant auditorium is filled with rows of seats on a platform which is capable of moving in several directions through a standard hydraulically controlled platform of the type used in some flight simulators. A predetermined number of seats are supported on each platform. The platforms, in turn, are arranged in rows. Typically, among other things, these platforms cannot produce side-to-side motion. Further, because each seat in a group of seats is not independently controlled when a platform tilts, the people occupying seats at one end of the platform swing in a large arc and the people occupying seats in the center of the platform rotate very little. Further, a participant in a prior art motion simulation system used for amusement or education does not receive natural "motion cues" so that the simulated motion does not seem natural. This is caused because the human body is extremely sensitive to changes of speed or direction and, thus, it is essential to provide a participant with motion cues in the simulator which duplicate reality.
There are a number of systems for adding realism to a visual display. These systems are found not only in flight simulation, which has been discussed hereinbefore, but in amusement systems, such as attractions, video games and the like. By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,066,256 (Trumbull) discloses a compact amusement ride in the form of a small theater which creates an illusion for the passengers that they are seated in a rapidly maneuvering vehicle by applying forces to the passenger in synchronism with the display of a motion picture image. The system employs a 3-point hydraulic arrangement to move the entire theater and, thus, depending on where an individual is seated, certain of the motions will be accentuated while others will be diminished. There is no provision for providing a truly realistic simulation that is precisely the same for each individual within the theater.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,461,470 (Astroth et al) relates to a video game which employs a tiltable platform that supports a chair in spaced relation to a console that has a video screen. The system uses a rudimentary arrangement of cables, drums and motors to tilt the platform while views are being displayed on the video screen.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,469,837 (Heilig) relates to an experience theater where an individual is subjected to not only visual images, but a total sensual experience including temperature, smell and movement. With regard to the movement, an individual seat is caused to move in a rudimentary fashion.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,642,945 (Browning et al) shows an entertainment structure intended to be a cinematic auditorium. The structure includes a horizontally disposed floor or deck and support plate on which seating for members of an audience is arrangable and support means on which the support plate is rotatably mounted. Provision is made for tilting the support plate. However, no provision is made for creating an individual motion of the seats in order to enhance the illusion of reality.
Thus, there is a need for a motion simulator of the type which is commonly found in an entertainment or educational setting where a participant is seated in an auditorium and which employs eight degrees of motion that are synchronized in order to enhance the illusion of reality in the mind of the participant as he/she watches a point-of-view film. The present invention is directed toward filling that need.